


DNF Heatwaves if it followed the actual meaning of the song

by Subzerogp



Category: dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, heatwaves - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, DreamSMP - Freeform, Heatwaves, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subzerogp/pseuds/Subzerogp
Summary: Heatwaves was written , without the actual meaning of the song in mind . The meaning of the song heatwaves is actually pretty sad , im here to make you cry and revel to you how the song actually goes.
Kudos: 7





	DNF Heatwaves if it followed the actual meaning of the song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tbhyourelame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/pseuds/tbhyourelame). Log in to view. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short im sorry lol

Dream looked up at the night sky thinking about George . 

Everything changed for a reason right? He had to change for a reason.

He had to make George happy, his green eyes sparkled with questioning of his thoughts but he put it off. Everything was okay, everything was correct. Nothing is wrong

The night sky was purple and blue with shimmering stars that speckled it making it look like bubbles.

Bubbles…. Moon Jellies.

He smiled again , the thought made him think of George, without a doubt he loved that man.

He was going to see him some day, with sapnap of course , He lived with him right?

A cold breeze refreshed his thoughts as the hotness of the heatwave lined night disappeared for a second. It was all perfect, he wondered what would happen if things ended up different. Would George not like him if he hadn't changed? 

He shook the thoughts from his head again, ‘Stop it its all okay’. He thought

“Hey dream you've been out here for a while now , you alright man?” Sapnap sat down next to dream on the stair.

“Yeah im okay im just thinking about something” dream smiled

“What or who?” Sapnap replied with curiosity crossing his face.

“You know exactly who” Dream chuckled

“AUUUUUUUUGHHHhhhh” sapnap groaned. “You always talk about george where's my attention?” He joked trying to cheer up the mood.

“The thing is-” Dream was cut off by sapnap “oh no what happened is it sad?”

“Nono of course not , i just thought about how i couldn't see him” He lied. He couldn't tell him just yet. Not yet, its too early to fully write out his thoughts. It'll all be fine in the end

Right?


End file.
